In a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle, a high-voltage battery is mounted as a drive source for an electric motor. In recent years, it has been under study to dispose a high-voltage battery within a passenger compartment, and battery installation mechanisms have been proposed in which a high-voltage battery is disposed between a pair of seats which are aligned side by side in a left-right or transverse direction of a vehicle (for example, refer to patent literatures 1, 2).
Patent literature 1 discloses a battery system which enables a safety plug to be disposed within a small space by disposing the safety plug on a surface of an electric accessory which lies opposite to a side where an intake duct is disposed. In addition, patent literature 2 discloses a high-voltage cable connecting construction in which a battery pack is provided in a middle area of an interior of a passenger compartment and a terminal table and a service plug are disposed further forwards than a front end of the battery pack, whereby the battery pack is connected to an inverter placed within an engine compartment by a high-voltage cable via the terminal table.